AMANDOTE DESDE LA MUERTE
by Vampire of seduction
Summary: Bella abusada sexualmente por Jacob Black, es convertida en vampira en el año 1918, por Charlie Swan...y condenada en una eterna infelicidad por ser alejada de su amado Edward Masen
1. PROLOGO

_**PROLOGO**_

Dos almas, que fueron marcadas para amarse hasta despues de la muerte, fueron separadas por una bestia llamada Jacob Black, quien obsesionado por la belleza, de la joven Isabella Dwyer, se propone tener el cuerpo de esa hermosa dama, sin importarle que este medio para tenerla sea abusando sexualmente de ella. Sin saber que esta espera un hijo, producto de el amor que se tienen Edward Masen y Isabella Dwyer, decide secuestrarla luego de que ella se escapara de casa de sus padres, para encontrarse con su amado principe azul. Solo ese lunatico era testigo oculto, de que Bella siempre se escapaba despues de las doce de la noche para compartir con su amado. La noche del cumpleanos numero 17 de Isabella, este decide secuestrarla y darse placer violandola...y asi lo hace. Luego de abusar de esta, Charlie Swan coronel del pueblo, y secretamente vampiro encuentra a Bella, muriendo despues de que Jacob la dejara en medio del bosque luego de obtener placer por parte de Bella, sin esta permitirle. El corazon de Bella esta parando, y ella a punto de perder a su bebe y morir...bajo un acto de desesperacion Charlie Swan, decide salvar a ella y su bebe...sin saber que al hacer esto...condenara a Bella, en una infeliz vampira, eternamente enamorada de Edward Masen, su eterno amor, quien ella descubrira cinco anos despues, que su amado se suicida para no seguir condenado a amar a su difunta Bella, como segun el cree. A pesar de la eterna infelicidad de Bella, esta decide amar en silencio a Edward, y dedicarse a su hijo tambien vampiro, a causa del veneno que recorrio a su madre hace 93 anos...sin saber que a su hijo y ella les ha sido destinada una sorpresa despues de este largo tiempo


	2. CHAPTER 1

CHAPTER I

El principe azul:

Isabella Swan, era la consentida hija de Reene y Phil Dwyer una humilde familia de Phoenix, Arizona. Esta familia tenian unos vecinos que se apellidaban Masen, con los cuales mantenian una relaci n muy buena con ellos y casi todas las tardes, ambas familias se reunian a charlar. Los Masen, tenian un hijo llamado Edward Anthony, el cual era muy amigo de Bella, y desde que el tenia siete y Bella cinco, jugaban juntos. Desde pequenos cada uno habia puesto el ojo en el otro, sin saber que ambos estaban destinados, para vivir por el otro, para eternamente amar al otro...y si el otro moria, estar dispuesto a morir con el. Cuando ambos llegaron, a la adolescencia fue que se percataron de lo mucho que se amaban, de que lo de ellos ya no era una simple amistad. Una tarde cuando Edward, tenia diescisiete anos, decide al fin, declararle directamente a Bella, lo que ya era obvio...declararle su amor, decirle que sin ella, no podia vivir...que para siempre estaria con ella, sin saber que esta era la justa verdad...pero luego sabran el porque. Esa tarde, que ambos ivan a caminar por el prado, Edward estaba muy nervioso por lo que haria...como todo un romantico del amor, mientra estaban sentados en la grama, mirando como se ponia el crep sculo...Edward tomo la mano de Bella...y nuestra querida protagonista, como siempre hacia cuando tenia alg n contacto con Edward, se sonrojo totalmente, mientra sus ojos achocolatados, se topaba con sus amadas esmeraldas. Edward, al fin desp es de hipnotizarse en los ojos, callo en tiempo, y por fin pudo hablar:

-Bella, ha...ha...hay algo...algo que te qui..eeee...ro pre...pre...preguuuuntarrrr...hummm...quiereserminoviaaaaa?

-No te entend Edward (dijo bella, haciendo como que no entendio la pregunta) puedes preguntarme, m s despacio?

-Uffff...hum...Bella...que si quieres ser mi novia? Desde que eramos peque os, siempre te he amado, y creeme que lo mas que me encantaria, es que aceptaras esto, y pases el resto de mi vida junto ami...que dices? aceptas ser mi novia, y alcanzar juntos la felicidad?

-Claroooooo que s ! Es lo m s que deseoooo! Te amo Edward!

Y con un tierno, pero dulce beso...estos dos jovenes enamorados, firmar n un pacto para toda la vida...un pacto en donde se prometen amor eterno, hasta desp es de la muerte...y sumergiendose en el deseo que ambos se tienen, y sobre todo en ese puro amor...unen sus cuerpos en uno solo y terminan por dar el paso final, el coito que es sellara el eterno pacto, y marcara como suyo el cuerpo del otro. Y as es como esta historia de amor comienza! 


End file.
